


Veronica's birthday present

by Myfavouriteobsession



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Burlesque, F/F, Strippers & Strip Clubs, everyone is 21/22, it will get nsfw soon i promise, the Heathers are all burlesque dancers and also strippers because i could not decide between the two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfavouriteobsession/pseuds/Myfavouriteobsession
Summary: Betty takes Veronica to a burlesque club for her 21st birthday. The club's main dancers? Three very beautiful women all named Heather.
Relationships: Heather Chandler & Veronica Sawyer, Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer, Heather Duke & Heather McNamara, Heather Duke/Heather McNamara, Martha Dunnstock/Betty Finn
Comments: 29
Kudos: 92





	1. La Fleur Rouge

Veronica Sawyer was  _ not _ the kind of person to visit a strip club. Especially not when said strip club only featured female dancers and she 'wasn't sure if she was gay anyway.' Her best friend Betty knew both of those things. And that was why she decided to take Veronica to Ohio’s premier nightclub for her 21st birthday. 

‘Betty, seriously?’ Veronica asked, as Betty pulled up outside La Fleur Rouge. The lights of the building lit up the night sky, and its neon sign stood out amongst the shuttered shops that had closed hours before. ‘This is my big surprise?’ 

‘Ta-da!’ Betty beamed, her eyes shining behind her glasses. ‘Happy birthday!’

Veronica groaned. 'So my present is getting to spend my first night of being twenty-one in a grotty club full of drunk asshat men?'

Betty blinked slowly, not having expected that reaction, but then her smile grew even more. 'Aaaaand getting to find out if you're gay like me or not!' Veronica rolled her eyes. 'Come on, the women who work here are bound to be hot. If you find yourself getting even a little bit turned on by them dancing, you'll have your answer.'

Veronica bit her lip, then looked back at the club. Electric candles flickered in the windows, barely visible between scarlet curtains, and two women stood near the entrance. Each wore a beige trenchcoat and stiletto heels, with their hair curled. One of them, a short brunette, looked up and down the road. Having seen nothing, she stamped her foot and flung open the club door. The other woman, who had long blonde hair, followed her inside. 

'I'll give it an hour,' Veronica said, not meeting Betty's gaze. 'One hour. And if I hate it as much as I know I will, you have to spend the rest of tonight watching Small Wonder at my house.'

Betty scoffed. 'Excuse me? You get to watch super hot strippers, and in return I have to try and not get freaked out by the creepy little robot girl?' 

Veronica smirked. 'Her name's Vicky.'

* * * * * * 

Inside the club, men jostled their way towards the stage, not caring if they elbowed Veronica or Betty as they did so. 

The stage consisted of a traditional semi-circle, as well as a long runway emerging from the centre of it, which protruded into the seating area. The tables closest to the platform, Veronica noticed, were all already occupied. 

'Shall we go get a drink?' suggested Betty, having to squint to be able to see in the poor lighting. 'We have ten minutes before the first act.' 

Veronica sighed, crushed between two burly men in leather jackets reeking of cheap cologne. 'Good plan. Being drunk can't possibly make this any worse.'

Betty grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bar, stumbling slightly as she made eye contact with the barmaid. She was around Betty's height, with brunette hair piled into a bun on top of her head, and her pink shirt was low cut enough to show a fair amount of cleavage. Looking at the barmaid's curves, despite the bar blocking most of her figure, made Betty's face turn the same shade of pink as the woman was wearing. 

'Can I get you anything?' she asked. Betty didn't respond. 

'Betty?' said Veronica, turning to her with furrowed eyebrows. She relaxed them as soon as she realised where exactly Betty was staring. She looked back at the barmaid, who was still focused on Betty.

'Or do I have to tell you where my eyes are?' she asked, crossing her arms under her chest and thus drawing even more attention to her cleavage.

Veronica fought the urge to snort at Betty's horrified expression, and tried to think of some sort of excuse for her. 'Sorry, it's the glasses. She can't help where her eyes land.' 

The barmaid, whose name tag read 'Martha', smirked. 'Is that so?'

Betty nodded frantically. 'Y-yes.' She sent a quick glare at Veronica, then a sheepish smile towards Martha. 'I'm so sorry.'

'Oh, don't be.' Martha uncrossed her arms, placing her elbows on the bar. She leaned forward with her chin resting in her hands. Veronica watched with an amused expression as the movement caused her shirt to expose even more of her skin. 'After all, people come here to look. And sometimes to fu-' She cut herself off with a sultry grin. 'To find out which of our signature cocktails they like best.' She glanced at Veronica. 'Do you wanna go and find a seat for you and your friend? The girls will be on soon.'

Veronica nodded and, with one last look at Betty's dumbfounded expression that she was  _ definitely  _ going to tease her about later, she edged between the other customers towards one of the few remaining empty tables. It was a bit too close to the end of the runaway, she realised as soon as she sat down, but she didn't fancy navigating her way through the now extremely crowded bar to find somewhere else to sit. Besides, the table she had found was clean and it had two seats already there. One for her, and one for-

‘Is this seat taken?’ came a voice, a soft, feminine one that stood out amongst the sound of drunk men hollering to the bar staff. Before Veronica could reply to it, however, its owner had sat in Betty’s chair, which was less than an inch from Veronica’s own. ‘Thank you, I need to rest my feet for a minute.’

The speaker was tall, even sitting down, with curly ginger hair that fell past her elbows. She wore a beige trenchcoat, just like the women outside had, as well as glittery eyeshadow and lipstick, and suddenly Veronica felt very underdressed.

‘You’re welcome,’ she muttered, unable to find the words to tell her that yes, the seat was taken, and instead transfixed by her sparkly make-up. One of the club's ever moving spotlights shone on their table, making the woman's makeup look even more shimmery, and it lingered for a second before moving again.

‘Is this your first time?’ the woman asked, with a slight smile on her lips. Her eyes crinkled, suggesting she knew the euphemistic side of her words.

Veronica gulped, wondering if this was how Betty had felt at the bar. Maybe she shouldn't have found her panic so entertaining. 'Yeah, it is.' As she spoke, she noticed that the woman’s eyes were green, startlingly so, and that her skin was dotted with freckles, which were noticeable even under her make-up. Even though she could feel her breath hitching with inexplicable nervousness, she started to think that maybe Betty was right, and that coming to La Fleur Rouge hadn’t been such a bad idea after all. Not when she got to see a woman that pretty. 'My friend brought me here to celebrate my birthday.’

The woman cocked her head to the side. ‘Oh, it’s your birthday?’

Veronica nodded. ‘My twenty-first.’

She drummed her nails on the table, drawing Veronica’s attention to their length and the deep red nail varnish adorning them. There seemed to be flecks of glitter on them too, as well as sprinkled in her hair, and Veronica wondered why she would dress up so much just to sit in a glorified pub all night.

'I think turning twenty one warrants a special present, don't you?' she asked. 

'What do you-' Veronica trailed off as the woman stood, for her gaze was captured by her bare legs and very, very high heels.  _ No wonder she needed to rest her feet.  _

‘You’ll see.’ The woman smiled again, not that Veronica noticed; she was busy staring at her legs. Her trench coat reached halfway down her thigh, and nothing could be seen under it. Nothing but smooth, lightly freckled skin. It was almost as if she wasn’t wearing anything else at all.

Realising her staring was probably more noticeable than she wanted it to be, just like Betty's had been, Veronica snapped her head up again and met the woman’s eyes. Her cheeks turned red. ‘Sorry, I’ll…?’

‘You’ll see.’ The woman winked, then turned and disappeared into the crowd.

Seconds later, a tannoy on the wall started to crackle and the room plunged into darkness. There was a moment of silence, then the customers around Veronica started to cheer and stamp their feet on the floor. She looked around wildly, but couldn’t see anything, not even the shadows of those beside her, let alone Betty at the bar.

‘Good evening, Ohio!’ cried a woman's voice through the club’s speakers. It started to chuckle. ‘You’re a loud crowd tonight.' As the voice continued to chatter, Veronica suddenly became aware of someone sitting beside her. 

The lights, slightly dimmer this time, turned back on, and Veronica turned around, ready to berate whoever was stealing the spare seat this time. She relaxed as soon as she realised it was Betty. 'So you decided to join me,' she said, smiling.

Betty rolled her eyes, drawing Veronica's attention to her flushed face and slightly askew glasses. 'I got caught up at the bar,' she said.

'That's what they're calling it these days?' 

Betty stuck out her tongue. ‘Regardless, I got us some drinks.’ She pushed a tall glass over to Veronica, wrinkling her nose at the strong smell of rum emitting from it. 'Drink up.' 

As Veronica started to thank her, the woman on the loudspeaker raised her voice, drowning her out.

‘Now, you know what we say… birds of a Heather-’

‘Flock together!’ finished the other customers in the bar, shouting in unison. 

Veronica was about to ask Betty what the hell was happening, when all of the club's lights turned to the centre of the stage. They illuminated two women, who, judging by their hairstyles, were the same ones Veronica and Betty had just seen outside. 

They stood with their naked backs and bare legs touching, their hair cascading down their fronts, and they both held a large white feather fan in each hand. One covered their top half, the other their bottom. The only clothing they wore was their white heels. Veronica sat up straighter. 

Madonna's 'Material World' began to blast through the club's speakers and, in time with the music, the women started to flutter their fans. They separated and paraded around the stage, one on each side, somehow managing to constantly switch the positions of their fans, but never revealing flesh that didn't belong to their arms or legs. 

'Do you like it?' Betty whispered in Veronica's ear. Though it was too dark to tell, Veronica was very sure that Betty was grinning as she spoke. 

'It's fine,' she said, not mentioning how her eyes were completely captivated by the feathers, and how she kept wondering whether or not one of the women would lower their fans.

'Just fine?'

Veronica didn't even bother replying to that. 

After a minute or so of dancing, the women rejoined at the centre of the stage. They each sent a small smile towards the audience, then turned to face each other. They kept moving their fans as the music began to fade out, the wafting of their feathers moving their hair enough to reveal cleavage but never anything more, then the blonde woman leaned towards the brunette. She kept one of her fans hiding her backside, then used the other to hide both of their chests, and she pressed her lips onto the brunette. Not even a second later, the brunette lifted one of her fans and hid their faces from view, the blonde's fan keeping, to Veronica's disappointment, her chest from view. 

The crowd erupted into cheers that Veronica was quite happy to join in with, and Betty didn't even attempt to hold back a chuckle. 

'That happened quicker than I thought,' she said, sipping on her own drink. 'You getting into the show. Are you ready to admit that maybe my present wasn't so bad now?'

'This doesn't mean I'm gay,' Veronica merely responded. 'But yes, I am enjoying your present if that's what you want me to say.'

The tannoy sparked to life again, and the blonde woman on the stage lowered her fan to reveal their faces once more. Both of them bowed at the audience, still maintaining their modesty, as the person on the tannoy congratulated their performance. 

'There was one thing missing I think,' said the speaker, met once again with appreciative roars from the men in the room. Veronica chuckled and had some more of her drink, already feeling more comfortable in the club. 'So for extra measure-'

'Let's add another Heather!' the women on stage finished her sentence that time, with each of them covering themselves with just one fan and fluttering the other behind them, towards the centre of the stage curtains.

The audience clapped, and the curtains slowly opened to reveal a tall woman, dressed in black fishnets with red heels, holding a red feathered fan over her otherwise bare chest. She wore a red thong under her tights, and it took Veronica a good few seconds to tear her gaze away from it and instead look at the woman's face. When she finally managed to do so, a gasp escaped her lips. 

From her glittery makeup and bouncing ginger hair to the way she was smirking directly at Veronica's table, there was no mistaking the dancer for anyone other than the woman who had sat beside her just a few minutes ago.


	2. Happy Birthday

All throughout her act, the woman kept stealing glances at Veronica, smirking every time she caught her off guard. Eventually, even Betty noticed.

'Is it just me, or does she keep looking over here?' she whispered in Veronica's ear.

Veronica shook her head. 'Nope, it's not just you.' She was debating whether or not to explain herself, if she was even able to form another coherent sentence whilst the woman kept looking at her and fluttering her fan across her chest, when she got distracted. A man barreled past their table, knocking into it as he did so, and she only just managed to save their drinks from spilling.

He pushed his way closer to the stage, then cupped his hands around his mouth. ‘Show us your tits, Heather!’ he called, staring directly at her. 

Veronica straightened up, her eyes flashing angrily. She knew she should have expected gross remarks to be made in this environment, but she didn't realise she would respond so intensely to them. She curled her hands into fists.

The woman, no, Heather, however, was unbothered by his words. Still dancing to whatever Madonna song was playing now, she sent a sultry smirk to the man, then turned her back to him and, consequently, to Veronica. 

This movement left her pale, freckled, back on full display, and the curves of her waist and hips perfectly visible without any clothes in the way. The backs of her legs were even more toned than Veronica had realised, and as she looked up to Heather’s thighs, she noticed that her fishnets made her look, well. Made her look alluring enough that Veronica found it nearly impossible to tear her gaze from her thong, despite never having been an 'ass' person in her life.

With one hand still holding her fan over her front, Heather reached behind herself and curled her fingers over the top of her tights. She swayed her hips in time to the music, and the man started to wolf-whistle as she did so. Slowly, she unrolled the fabric enough to reveal a tattoo on her lower back, just above her thong. Veronica squinted, then realised it was a pair of blue tits, with bright yellow and green ink decorating their wings. Despite herself, she chuckled, and wished that she had that good a response when someone pestered her to show her own tits. The man and the others close to the stage started cheering, leading Veronica to realise this was probably one of Heather's signature tricks, and she found herself almost feeling grateful to the man; knowing Heather had a tattoo in that place somehow made watching her even more enjoyable.

Heather snapped the fabric back into place, then returned to the centre of the stage. Looking back at the audience once again, she tossed her head slightly to the side, her hair falling onto her back and leaving one of her shoulders completely exposed. Still shaking it, she started to lower the fan, revealing more and more skin.

Without even noticing herself doing it, Veronica leant forward on her chair. Heather had just moved the fan enough to reveal a tiny bit of her breast, when the song ended and the lights turned out. She joined the other customers in applauding the routine, unable to hide her disappointment when the lights returned and the stage was empty once again. 

She took a sip from her drink, looking at Betty as she did so. But Betty didn't make eye contact; her gaze was firmly set on the bar, which was now in full view due to the crowds that had gathered around the stage and sat at the tables. 

'I think I really like the bartender,' she murmured to Veronica, watching how Martha effortlessly shook a martini with one hand and poured a pint of beer with another. 

Veronica smirked. 'I thought the point of us coming here was for me to find someone I'm gay for, not you.' 

Betty stuck out her tongue, and the loudspeaker crackled to life one more. 

'Valued patrons of La Fleur Rouge,' said the voice. Veronica could have sworn whoever was speaking was smiling as they did so. 'It has come to my attention that someone in the audience is celebrating their birthday today.' She widened her eyes, placing her drink back down on the table.  _ Oh no.  _ ‘And you all know what we do when someone has a birthday.' 

A spotlight landed on Veronica, and two security guards that she hadn't even noticed before began advancing towards her. Meanwhile, the men at the stage began joking amongst themselves, all whilst shouting their congratulations towards her. 

Veronica looked at Betty, panic evident in her expression, causing Betty to hold her hands up in surrender. ‘It wasn’t me, Ron, I promise. I didn’t tell any-’

‘No I… It was me.’

‘What?'

The security guards grabbed onto either side of Veronica's chair, one of them murmuring 'Don't worry, it usually only lasts five minutes.' 

She looked down at their hands, terrified, and found herself being lifted into the air. She clutched onto the wooden seat, trying desperately to not fall off as she was held above the heads of the other audience members.

A path towards the stage was cleared for her, then she and her chair were placed at the end of the runaway, staring straight towards centre stage.

'Lucky bitch!' said the man from before, nodding approvingly. 'Make sure you enjoy it.' 

'Enjoy what?'

An answer to Veronica's question came in the form of the blonde and brunette dancer emerging from behind the curtain. They held no fans this time, for instead they wore tight black corsets and matching glittered stilettos. The brunette also wore a tiny pair of black shorts, whereas the blonde wore tight black panties. They shared a scheming smile, then stalked towards Veronica, just as 'Happy Birthday' began to play. 

Up close, Veronica could see cleavage on both women, with the brunette's tits looking close to falling from their corset. She gulped as she bent over to her level. 

'Happy birthday,' the brunette said, making eye contact. Like Heather, she too wore glittery makeup, though hers was more subtle, and she had a strange glint in her eye. 'I'm Heather, and so is she,' she continued. Veronica frowned. 'Yeah, we're all called Heather; that's kind of the point of our act.'

Veronica looked at the blonde, as if needing confirmation of this, and jumped when she realised what she had been doing. Without Veronica even noticing, she had withdrawn two sets of handcuffs from somewhere.

'What are those for?' she whispered, wondering why the sight of blonde Heather holding handcuffs made her mind wander as much as it did. She cleared her throat, trying to remain in the moment and not distracted by the tits that were currently at her eye level. 

'It's tradition that we strap your hands to your chair for your birthday surprise,' she explained. Then, after sending one quick glance towards them, she turned away from the audience. 'But I can always accidentally break them if you're not comfortable with it. Or not lock them properly so you can wriggle out and we'll pretend they broke on their own.'

Brunette Heather nodded her agreement. 'And if at any point you don't like this, there's a small button on both cuffs that you can reach whether you're wearing them or not. It mimics the sound of our smoke alarm, so only we would know you pressed it and everyone else would just evacuate. Whichever of us is closest will get you off the chair and outside as soon as possible' 

The blonde tossed her hair and giggled, as if to give the audience the impression she was saying anything other than what she was, and she discreetly showed Veronica the buttons. 

Veronica nodded, though she was fully aware that her current view of two very beautiful women was not something she could imagine wanting an escape from. 'What is actually going to happen?' she asked.

The two Heathers grinned at each other. 

'That's a surprise,' said the brunette. She took hold of one of the handcuffs. 'Are we alright to put these on you?'

Veronica bit her lip. On the one had, she had never been handcuffed before and had no idea if she was going to be okay with it. On the other hand, she had promised Betty to give the club a chance. And refusing this would be refusing her best friend's birthday present, right? And she couldn't possibly do that. 'Yes.' 

The Heathers clipped the cuffs into place, leaving Veronica's wrists fastened to the tops of the chair legs, and the music playing changed to 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'. As the spotlights dimmed ever so slightly, the brunette Heather walked behind Veronica's chair, and started to play with her hair. Despite herself, Veronica moaned ever so slightly. She knew the touch wasn't sexual, but that didn't mean it didn't feel good. The woman chuckled, and Veronica, embarrassed, looked back at the blonde instead. 

She was facing the stage, and had bent over slightly, leaving her ass in front of Veronica's face, and she ran her fingers over her thighs, lightly skimming her nails along her underwear. 

Veronica found herself actually feeling grateful she had her wrists tied to the chair; whether it was the small amount of alcohol she had drunk, or the fact that being on the stage made her feel like she was a completely different person to uptight Veronica Sawyer, she knew that if her hands were free she would be fighting the urge to touch the blonde and pull her closer towards her. 

As if sensing that she had received the desired response from her, the blonde stopped teasing and returned to the main stage. The brunette soon followed, though not before lightly tracing a fingernail down Veronica's cheek, causing her back to arch and eyes to momentarily flutter shut. 

Veronica was left alone on the runway, at least until the two women opened the curtain and revealed the third Heather waiting for her. 

She was wearing a corset of her own, though it was red and sparkling rather than black, and it was paired with a red suspender belt and suspenders, as well as a black garter and thong, and even higher heels than the ones she had been wearing before. She too didn't have a fan this time, though dangling from her fingers was a thick, black blindfold. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who left a comment! You motivated me to write this second chapter and to start planning the third, and I really hope you enjoyed reading this.   
> I'm sorry for the delay of smut, but I couldn't resist having Chandler do what she will next. Please let me know if you want any more of this story!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it and would like to know if anyone wants another chapter?? (If so, there will be smut in it)


End file.
